This program has only just started. We are now in the process of collecting blood samples (5cc each person) for DNA extraction on rheumatic fever families in which there is more than one affected number in the same family. We now have 15 such families and we will start the genotyping studies in the near future using the appropriate number of satellite markers for each individual.